Tomb Raider: The Fountain
by dinolypse
Summary: Lara Croft is hired to find The Fountain Of Youth. Lara doesn't trust her new employer, but decides to seek it out anyway. This is my first Tomb Raider story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Tomb Raider, Lara Croft or any other character from the games. This is for fun, not profit.

**Prologue.**

Lara did not know why she was here. While she enjoyed Tokyo, this was different. Elizabeth Van Keuren wanted to hire her for a job. While Lara rarely liked working for other people there was something about the way that Elizabeth asked her that had Lara intrigued.

Lara was being led to the back room of the White Lily Restaurant by a man who was at least a foot taller, if not more, than she is. He also took her phone and her pistols. Lara tried to make conversation with him. "How long have you worked for Mrs. Van Keuren?" No answer. "Is there anything that you can say?" Still no answer.

They rounded a corner and came to a door. He opened the door and in a thick accent that Lara couldn't place told her to enter. It was a small room with only a desk and a widescreen tv hanging on the wall. There was no other way in or out, and nobody else was in the room. Lara was not happy. "Where is she?" demanded Lara. Her new friend squeezed around her and turned on the tv.

On the screen was an elegant looking woman in her early forties. "Good morning miss Croft. Sorry about not being there in person, but I had another appointment that unexpectedly came up. I hope this does not bother you?" "No, Not a problem at all." Lara tried not to sound too upset. "I am a little curious as to why you have asked me here?"

Elizabeth waited for what seemed an eternity before answering. "Tell me miss Croft, what do you know of the Fountain Of Youth?" "Not much really. Ponce De Leon searched what is now Florida in the 1500's looking for it, but of course he never found it." "You sound like you do not believe in the Fountain?" "I have seen a lot of wondrous things in my journeys. However, I haven't seen anything that might make me believe in a fountain that keeps you young forever." "About a year ago an employee of mine came across a scroll in a Cambodian Monastery that describes the fountain in quite detail. Then about six months ago he disappeared. I want you to follow his trail and find the fountain." Lara was shocked. "Excuse me. You want me to find the fountain of youth? Why? What about your missing employee?" "He is of no importance. If you find him fine, if not that's fine as well. Why not find it. Most people don't believe in the fountain, even you don't believe in it. What could be more fulfilling than finding an artifact that nobody believes in? I will make it worth your effort if you find it."

Lara was intrigued by the offer. "Where was your employee has been?" "The scroll is still in the monastery. He left notes in a hotel room. Walter will give you everything that I have." The big guy opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a folder and handed it to Lara. "Is there anything else that you need from me?" "No. I think that's all."

Outside of the restaurant Lara was happy to have her gear back. Lara decided to check in with her friends. "Lara! Great to hear your voice. How did the meeting go?" Lara was relieved to hear the voice of her old friend. "Hey Zip. It went good. I need to make a detour to Cambodia before coming home. Call Alister, I may need his help. Also, find somebody who knows anything about the fountain of youth." "What? Did I hear you right? Did you say the fountain of youth?" "I don't believe it yet either. I'll call you when I get to Cambodia." All Lara heard was laughing.

While driving to the airport Lara had a feeling that she was being followed, but she couldn't be sure. Lara wasn't sure if she would find anything or not. If she did find the fountain of youth she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She didn't quite trust Elizabeth Van Keuren. Until she found anything she would just play it by ear.


	2. Chapter 1

Khmer Jungle – Cambodia

Lara stood outside of a massive temple hidden away deep in the jungle. Zip called Lara on her phone. "I don't like this Lara. Can you say trap?" "What are you worried about Zip? I've been in worse places than this." "Who was the person here before you? Why didn't he take the scroll with him?" "I couldn't find his name in the information that I was given. However, it said he was distracted and dropped the scroll before leaving." "That doesn't worry you? So you trust Elizabeth Van Keuren?" "I wouldn't go that far, but so far there isn't a reason not too. Did you find anybody who knows anything about the fountain?" "Yeah. There is a professor in Miami, Florida. Alister was in New York. He is going to head down there and talk to him."

Lara froze as she saw movement in the distance. She dropped to the ground and pulled out her binoculars to get a better look. In the distance was two men dressed all in black and carrying guns. "Do you think those are Van Keuren's men?" "I don't know Zip. I'll just take it easy and see if there is any more." "Be careful." Zip responded worriedly.

This temple was just like a dozen or so other temples that Lara had been in throughout the years. The walls and floors were covered in vines and moss. It looked like very few people had been in here for centuries. As Lara rounded a corner there was a body with a spike through his chest. Lara examined the body and noticed it was a fresh kill. "I said it once, I'll say it again. 'I don't like this'!" "Calm down Zip. I know you're taping this for Alister. Run him through all the databases and see if you can find anything out about him."

Lara crept on making sure not to trip any more traps. Lara slowed down when she heard voices. Lara pulled out one of her guns just in case she needed it. "Do you think she's been here yet?" "I don't know. It doesn't look like it." "I hope not. After what happened to Peter, we better get to see some action." "Don't get too excited. Remember, the boss said observe her only. But, if she would happen too shoot first, then I know I will defend myself." The two men started to laugh. Lara was about to surprise the two men when they heard screaming and gun shots. The two men ran towards the sound. Not too be outdone, Lara chased after them.

The giant temple was like one huge maze. Lara lost track of the men she was following. She did eventually make it to a room the size of a football field. Lara was three stories above the floor and overlooked the room. Giant statues of various animals and other bizarre creatures were all over the room. In the center was a raised dais in the shape of a giant spider. Lara grabbed her binoculars and had a look around the room.

"Well Zip, the good news is it sounds like whoever these guys are working for doesn't want me dead." "Yet. Don't forget yet. And what is the bad news?" "It looks like there are several scrolls on the ground. Who knows which is the scroll I am looking for, or if that scroll is even here. Plus, it doesn't look like there is an easy way down." "So how are you going to get down there?" "With style Zip. With style." "I hate it when you say that."

Lara grabbed her grappling hook and threw it at the first statue and swung out. She caught herself on what looked like a half bird and half alligator. Lara jumped from statue to statue until she finally made it down in one piece. Lara looked around the room and noticed there was only one way out of the room.

Lara walked over to the dais and saw that there was about a dozen or so scrolls on the ground. She picked up one after another looking them over. "Well Lara? Are any of these the right one?" "I don't know. I don't recognize the language. I will have to take them all with me." Lara picked up all of the scrolls and put them in her backpack. "Alister will be happy to go through all of these scrolls when I see him again." Lara said. "I'll be happy when you get back here to England. If any of those are the real scroll."

Having been in this situation several times before Lara has developed a kind of sixth sense for certain things. She jumped out of the way just as a bullet hit the statue that was behind her. Lara hid behind the dais and looked around to see where the shot had come from. She could hear at least three different voices arguing. Before she could see where the voices were coming from, two men started laying down cover fire while the third repelled down to the floor.

Lara finally saw where they were shooting from and returned fire. The man on the floor took cover and shot back. Lara waited patiently and shot the guy on the floor in the chest. Lara then fired back at the other two men. She thought she hit one of them but wasn't sure. She turned and ran out of the room not waiting around to see if there was anyone else coming.

Lara had ran for a few minutes when she saw a scroll laying on the ground. She picked it up and looked at it. There was a picture of a fountain on it. "Zip, I think this is the scroll!" "Good! Get out of there now! Before anybody else comes after you.

It was a quiet drive to the airport. Lara didn't talk to Zip the entire trip. She had too much to think about. Who were those men? Why did the previous person drop the scroll? Who was the previous person? What happened too him? Could Elizabeth Van Keuren be trusted? These were questions that had to be answered at a later time.

When Lara got out of the car there was a man waiting for her. "Lara Croft? I am Martin Fields. I'm a freelance reporter trying to do a story on Elizabeth Van Keuren. I know you met with her in Tokyo. I have a feeling you are working for her now. Can I want to ask you a few questions about her?" Lara looked him over. While she thought he was good looking, she didn't have the time for it now. "No." Was her only reply and walked past him.

While she was walking to her plane another friendly voice called her on her phone. "Lara, I can't wait to read over those scrolls. Did you have any trouble getting them?" "Oh Alister. You know, the usual. How is Miami?" "I see. Miami is wonderful. I insist you come here right away. I think Professor Lester has some interesting theories for you." "You aren't going to give me a hard time about the fountain of youth like some other people have." "No, I find it fascinating. Will you come here?" "Yes Alister I will." Lara couldn't wait to get to Miami.


End file.
